


Sweet Nothings

by Pocky_1691



Category: Yugioh, citronshipping - Fandom
Genre: Citronshipping, Fanfic, M/M, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: Bakura comes back after a long while of scavenging and Marik uses his way with words to get what he wants
Relationships: Citronshipping - Relationship, Thief King Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Nothings

Bakura return to his hut of a home. Once he enters the bedroom, he plops down the burlap sack he brought with him. A sack filled with jewelry and golden artifacts. He then makes his way to the bed before plopping himself onto it. He sighs when his back hits the bed. He closes his tired violet eyes and easily slips into unconsciousness.

Bakura didn’t know how much time passed before he decided to wake up. Well technically, he didn’t decide on it. The warm presence next to him slowly woke up by placing little kisses all over the side of his neck. Bakura didn’t have to open his eyes to know who it is.

“Marik…”  
“You promised,” Marik whines, “for when you got back. You’ve been in and out for practically a week.”  
“I’ve been trying to find anything we can trade for food and supplies,” Bakura explains, “The thing is, there’s too many amateurs out there. Now experts like myself have to step up their game. I can barely find anything during each trip which is why I’ve been out longer than usual.”  
“I know you told me it was going to be harder,” said Marik, “but you did promise me that after this last time you would spend the day with me.”

“Marik, I’m tired.”

“You just had a nap,” Marik retorts before placing his lips against Bakura’s ear, “You’ve been away and that does things to me. It makes me needy, Bakura, and I need you so much.”  
Bakura makes a small sound as he opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Marik.

“I’ve missed you,” Marik says softly, his lilac orbs looking Bakura’s violet ones, “In more ways than one.”  
Bakura adjusts his body, laying on his left side and facing towards Marik in the bed.  
“Don’t think that I didn’t miss you. Of course I missed you too Marik.”

Bakura brushes the blonde bangs out of Marik’s face to see those lilac eyes much better. Marik flashes a small smile. Then the smile turns into a smirk. Marik then gently pushes Bakura’s broad shoulder to have Bakura lay on his back again. The larger male was of course confused and yet curious at the actions.

Bakura’s red cloak is practically off his tan fit body, only covering his arms.  
Marik gently rubs his hand over those firm toned abs of Bakura. Marik puts his lips to Bakura’s ear once again.

“I miss touching you,” Marik says softly yet seductively, “Probably miss it more than you touching me.”  
Bakura looks down to see Marik’s hand move up on his body, caressing over his muscular chest. Marik then began to fumble with Bakura’s right nipple.  
“I miss tasting you too,” Marik says into Bakura’s ear before making a trail of kisses from Bakura’s neck to the left nipple.  
Marik swirls his tongue around the nipple, smiling when he hears Bakura moan. He continues to play as he feels the buds grow hard. Marik’s other hand massages Bakura’s left inner thigh.

Bakura moans out his lover’s name. Marik moves his lips back to Bakura’s ear while his hands still work over the larger male’s body.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks, “It feels good to me just to see you like this.”  
Marik then takes his hand from Bakura’s thigh and uses it to pull up Bakura’s dark blue shendyt, pulling it up to the waist. The blonde couldn’t help but lick his lips at the larger male’s semi-hard erection.  
Marik grasp his hand around the length and begins with slow yet steady strokes.

“You’re so big and thick. Oh so thick. I mean, my hand can barely wrap around it.”

Bakura emits a low groan as his eyes flutter closed.  
“Just picture it my love,” Marik continues, “Having your enormous meat slide into me. I can picture it. I love the feel of you inside of me. Every solid inch filling me up. It turns me on just thinking about it.”

Bakura gives out another groan, “You and that filthy mouth.”

Marik pulls away his hand from tweaking Bakura’s nipple and then runs his fingers through those ash colored locks.  
“My filthy mouth, hmm?” Marik smirks against Bakura’s ear, “Let’s talk about my mouth then, shall we? Like how I try to wrap my lips around that massive cock between your legs. Or the feeling of it going into my throat. Good thing I have no gag reflex, hmm? That way the whole thing can slide right into my gullet. I love the taste of you Bakura, and of course, the taste of your cream.”

Marik giggles as he feels his lover grow harder in his hand. He could feel it twitch and throb.  
“It turns me on to turn you on,” Marik whispers seductively, earning a moan from Bakura as a reply.  
Marik continues the steady pace, watching the different faces and hearing the different noises from Bakura.

Bakura could feel his body grew hot.

“Marik~”

Then Marik pulls his hands away, sitting up.  
“But of course you’re tired so I’ll leave you be.”  
Marik swings his feet off the bed before getting up. He smirks as he makes his way out of the bedroom, swaying his hips as he walks because he KNEW Bakura is watching.

Marik exits the bedroom and is in the living room area of their hut when he hears his lover’s voice echo through the whole hut.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Marik stops and stands there, the smirk still on hi face. Bakura slips out of bed, leaving his cloak behind. Before Marik could register, he finds himself on the floor. His lover has pounced on him from behind. Marik emits a whimper, especially when he feels a big bulge against his bum.

“Bakura~”

Marik hears a low growl bellowing into his ear. He feels large hands pin his arms. But one hand pulls away to lift his beige shendyt up to his waist. Marik then finds that large hand squeezing his bum.

“My sweet sweet Marik,” Bakura says before chuckling, “Your teasing will be the reason you’ll be walking funny for a week.”  
Marik bit his lower lip as he knew it to be true. He let out a gasp when he feels the large hand smack each cheek of his bum.  
Bakura gives that tan apple bottom another rough squeeze before more spankings. With each smack, Bakura watches as Marik’s bum jiggles.  
“B-Bakura! Please!”  
The larger man widely smirks at the blonde’s begging.

He reaches over, placing his fingers to Marik’s lips.  
“You know what to do.”  
Marik parts his lips and begins suckling on those large tan digits.  
It was Bakura’s turn to put his lips to his lover’s ear, “Such a good boy.”

Marik began to blush as he swirls his tongue around Bakura’s fingers, making sure to coat them thickly with saliva.  
The fingers are pulled out, making a slight slick sound. Marik then pulls his legs in to be on his knees, raising his bum in the air. He then spreads his legs.

Bakura emits a slight hum as he licks his lips. He slips one finger inside, earning a needy whine from Marik. The larger male pumps his finger for a minute before adding a second finger. Then the two fingers pump and scissor. Marik made no effort to hide his sounds whatsoever to the stretching. A third finger is then added. Marik tilts his head back as he moves his hips to the rhythm of those large digits.

“You really are needy.”

“So very needy. Uhn~”

Bakura smiles wide as he sees Marik’s reactions. He continues to pump and spread his fingers, watching his lover’s hole swallow his fingers each time he pumps them in.

“Bakura please~”

“I can’t help it. It turns me on to turn you on as well.”

“I want you. I need you. Please… give it to me.”

“Say it.”

“Uhn~”

“C’mon, I know you can say it. I know you didn’t just give up that kind of talk.”

“I want your cock Bakura. I want it in me. I need it in me. Keep your word and make me walk funny.”

Bakura pulls out his fingers before standing to slip off his shendyt. He pumps his member as he goes back onto his knees. Marik gives out a slight whimper when he feels the tip touch his entrance. His head then snaps back as he feels more and more of Bakura entering him, making him moan loudly.

Bakura stops once the base of his groin touches Marik’s bum. Little whimpers come from Marik as he adjusts to Bakura’s size. The larger male rubs the blonde’s sides, looking down at the sight of him being inside his lover.

Bakura then starts moving his hips, softly moaning to the feel of moving inside of Marik. The hot walls hugging his length gave him such a euphoric high. Marik’s moans answered to Bakura’s as he enjoyed the feel of being full. The friction sent sparks through Marik’s body as he moves his hips along with his lover, making the thrusts deeper.

Bakura then picks up the pace as he adjusts his thrusts. The sounds of moans, groans, and slapping of bare sweaty skin echo through the living room area of the hut.

Just then Marik’s head tilts as he moans sharply. Bakura smirks as he found Marik’s sweet spot. He then moves to a harder pace, continuing to hit the prostate over and over again. Marik moans grow louder as he hands grip into fists.

“M-More! More!”

Bakura’s smirk grows wider.

“You want more… I’ll give you more…”

As one hand gripped on Marik’s hip, the other gripped on Marik’s shoulder and then Bakura gave him his all. Marik’s tongue slowly hangs out of his moaning mouth as he upper body lowers closer to the floor. Bakura enjoys watching the ripple jiggle effect of Marik’s bum with each rough thrust. He wiped his face as the sweat makes his ash hair cling to him. Bakura then grips Marik’s blonde locks, gently pulling to make the head tilt back.

Marik’s eyes roll upwards as his walls hug tighter around Bakura’s length. Feeling this makes Bakura decide to push his large hand down on Marik’s back between the shoulder blades. This action makes Marik’s heaving chest press down against the floor. The stone floor felt cool to Marik’s sweaty body. Once Bakura lets go of Marik’s hair, the blonde tilts his head forward and has it rest on his forearm before him.

“Ah~ Bakura~”  
“Marik~”

The larger male then slips a hand under his lover, grasping the unattended erection. He gives strokes that went with the same rhythm as his hips. Marik gives out a high pitched moan as he feels his body tighten for a moment before relaxing as he releases his orgasm. Bakura could feel his hand be covered in hot, thick, sticky liquid.

Bakura lets out a low growly moan as he releases his orgasm within Marik. The blonde softly whimpers as he feels the hot orgasm of his lover filling his insides. Bakura gives a few more thrusts and strokes, milking it out before he pulls himself out. He lays on his left side, beside Marik, facing him. Both males huffing to catch the oxygen their lungs were begging for.

Marik slowly turns onto his right side, facing Bakura. The larger male smirks.  
Marik raises an eyebrow, “What’s that for?”  
Bakura snorts a chuckle, “I believe I’ve fulfilled my promise.”  
Marik rolls his eyes before placing a hand on Bakura’s chest and giving him a playful shove.

“You’re lucky I love you… idiot.”


End file.
